Just another day in paradise
by CherryGenocyde
Summary: Seems everyone loves to play even if it's in their own back yard. YAOI WARNING!


It was just one of those days where you just want to be alone, and then your puppy has to jump all over you ruining the calm of your day. That was my Sunday with Kiba.

"Kankuro lets go to the park to day its so nice out" Kiba said dragging the older boy out of the bed.

"Jeez Mutt we'll go to the park, relax" I rubbed my eyes and looked around for clothes.

No matter how hyper and unruly the puppy, you can never be fully angry with them because they're so damn cute. I looked out the window just as it started to rain "no park today Mutt, its raining." I said a relieved smirk on my face.

"I'm a Chunin and I can play at the park when ever I want!" He said putting his coat on and storming out the door.

I sighed and followed him on to the front porch "Chunin playing at the park?" I said looking at him as he stopped right before the rain touched him. "Maybe your right maybe playing in the rain is a bad idea." He looked over at me. "Why are you out side in your boxers anyway?"

As soon as he said that a devious smile twisted my lips as a very raunchy idea popped into my head. I slowly stepped out in to the cold rain. "Because I'm going to _play_ in the backyard." I said walking around to the other side of the house.

"That doesn't explain why you're in your boxers…" He said following me like any loyal dog would. As soon as he stepped around the corner into the back yard I attached chakra strings to his limbs. "I'm going to _play_ with you in the back yard Mutt" I said smirking. I was going to have my way with the mutt now for ruining my calm Sunday morning. The look on Kiba's face was priceless; it was like the look on every dogs face when you have they're favorite toy in your hand. Kiba was excited and so he didn't restrain against the chakra string. "Awh Man, Dude, I love you!" he said a smile stretching from ear to ear. I move my fingers forcing him to remove his clothes until he was in those adorable little boxers he wore.

"That's more like it." I broken the chakra strings and let him move around freely and he pounced on me pushing me back onto the muddy ground. Kiba nibbled my neck hand on my crotch. It felt so good, "Mmm" I rolled him over in the mud. "Dirty dog" I laughed smashing mud on his chest. He looked at me with the cutest as faces. We fought over who would be alpha dog for quite some time until I ended up on top, literally. He'd never admit it to me as stubborn as he is but is always better with the puppet master on top. Kiba looked so damn good wet, horny, and covered with mud. His boxers and mine were ripped off in the dominance struggle. I bent over and licked his entrance hearing small little moans from my boyfriend. I inserted one finger hearing both a hiss of pain and a small moan. As I inserted the second finger I grabbed his member and began to run my free hand along his shaft.

He looked back at me and Scowled "Damn it Kankuro stop screw around and fuck me."

I smirked slamming my erection into his entrance. I heard a hiss of pain so I did not thrust until my little Mutt told me to. After a couple moments Kiba gave the go ahead as he slowly started to pleasure himself on my erect penis. I started to pound into him teaching him whose Seme and why. Dog like howls escaped his mouth as I hit his male G-spot. As I thrusted into him I jerk his penis in rhythm with my thrusts. He was in a pure and utter euphoric state nothing he said at that point made sense up until his ejaculation "Kankuro!"

Him cumming made me come as his entrance encompassed me with his orgasm. He lay there limp and with a small smile on his adorable little face. I was exhausted but as usual I had to push my self the extra mile because I'm even more stubborn than the mutt. I picked him up the rain rinsing the mud from our bodies as I walked from where we were in the yard on to the back porch. I carried him into house to the bed room and laid him on the bed. I kissed his head " I love you Mutt" I laid next to him bringing the covers over us and falling back to sleep, sure to be annoyed again in a couple hours when the Mutt wanted to go out again.


End file.
